


Blue

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All Dialogue, Case Fic, Inksolation, M/M, slightly a case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “So how did you know it was a forgery?”“Aside from the fact that no-one under fifty uses cheques on a regular basis?”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sfirst Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Blue

“So how did you know it was a forgery?”

“Aside from the fact that no-one under fifty uses cheques on a regular basis?”

“Well, this wasn’t a ‘regular basis’ check, was it?”

“No.”

“Oh, go on, Sherlock, it’s for the blog. It’ll be educational.”

“If you’d wanted to know, you could have come along.”

“Some of us have day jobs, Sherlock.”

“Blue.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Blue _ink._ ”

“But it was written in black.”

“Precisely. Everything else Aggie Parker had was written in blue ink, signed in blue ink. One could make the argument that black was what she had on hand at the time of the signing, but for such a significant amount, I doubt she would have written it on the spur of the moment.”

“It might have been a dark navy.”

“But it wasn’t, and Spangler is safely in the clink depsite a near-perfect facsimile of her signature. Besides, Aggie Parker favors such a distinctive shade of electric blue. I might do a study on inks for the website next.”

“I’ll make sure to put a link to that on the blog then, if it gets written.”

“ _When_ it gets written, John.”

“As you say.”

“Thank you. Tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> [The handwritten version/first draft of this was originally posted on Tumblr.](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/617019079611564032/the-first-crop-of-the-year-and-the-first-prompt)  
>    
> The names Spangler and Aggie Parker have been stolen from Terry Pratchett's _Going Postal_. 
> 
> I hope you're all doing well out there. Keep washing your hands.


End file.
